This is a new application proposing to strengthen the biomedical research training capabilities of Chaminade University of Honolulu. The program combines research projects and faculty enrichment activities involving 4 faculty members and 20 undergraduates. The program is designed to carry out the goals of the MBRS program in the following ways: 1. To provide a comprehensive student enrichment program consisting of the following components: A. The opportunity for students to participate in an active research program and to present and publish their work. B. An Honors Seminar to introduce students to the people and the principles of research. C. The opportunity for students to attend local and national scientific meetings. D. A Mentor/Model program to foster a collegial, scientific research- oriented atmosphere. 2. To further develop faculty research potential with enrichment programs for two faculty members who have demonstrated their ability and commitment to educated and encourage minority students underrepresented in the biomedical sciences. 3. To support individual faculty research with 2 regular and one pilot research project.